


Holding the Line

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An internship with the Kirijo Group turns surprising for Ren, who finds his life isn’t quite out of the crazy yet when his new boss recruits him into the Shadow Operatives through a night of passion that sets the stage for him to find his way through all the other beautiful women who’ve been fighting the shadows before he came around. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come get me." The words were so slurred and over the top that Ren was almost embarrassed to answer the phone. Mitsuru, his new manager at his internship at the Tokyo branch of Kirijo Group and heir apparent to the whole damn show, had rung him up in the middle of the night, claiming to be at a bar and needing a walk home, and how Ren had been chosen to do this for a woman he'd known a full work week was beyond him, but he didn't question it. He headed off to the seedy bar he was told to go to, and found Mitsuru reeking of booze, stumbling about with a look of confusion on her face.

"New guy! A-Akira!" she gasped, hiccuping and stumbling forward. 

"It's Ren," he corrected, patting her on the back. and slipping her arm over his shoulder. "Come on, we'll get you home." His eyes narrowed as he studied the signs of Mitsuru's drunkenness, not exactly convinced of anything as he guided her away from the bar and the few blocks it was to her apartment. The walk was awkward, with Mitsuru stumbling about and almost picking a fight with someone who bumped into her on their way past her, and Ren was struggling to keep the peace and keep his new boss from ending up in any trouble as he got her home, upstairs, and into her apartment.

Only once they were both past her door did he note bitterly, "You can stop pretending you're drunk now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mitsuru lied, shoving Ren right up against the wall and gasping in excitement. "I've had so much to drink! I'm so--hic--I'm so fucking--hey you're kinda cute, actually." She pressed kisses into his cheek and his neck all over. "Want to fuck?"

Ren held steady, not pushing Mitsuru off of him but not falling for her game at all. "You're a good liar, but not that good. I know you're sober right now. You took about three sips and spilled some on your blouse for effect. If you wanted to call me over for sex, you can just admit it. I'm fine having guilt-free casual sex, but I'm not fine fucking someone too drunk to be able to consent."

In a flash, Mitsuru's whole demeanor changed. She straightened herself out, looking Ren in the eye with a shrewd and curious once over. She patted him on the chest, a slow smirk spreading across her lips. "I knew there was a reason I liked you," she said, only to shove her lips right up against Ren's with a fervid push that felt entirely sober and in control. Ren could tell, seeing the intent in her eyes and feeling the firmness in her touch. It was night and day, and with Mitsuru dropping her drunk act, Ren felt himself emboldened, his arms wrapping tight around her as he pulled her into his kiss and embraced what seemed like a very clumsy seduction attempt, letting the pleasure follow as he gave in to it. There was no way for Ren to deny that the very proper and beautiful Mitsuru had drawn his eye as much as he'd apparently drawn hers.

"I should reward such a sharp eye," Mitsuru groaned, holding tightly onto Ren as she dropped down to her knees in front of him, hands grabbing at his pants eagerly. "You saw right through me, and you even revealed yourself a decent person in the process. Just lean back and enjoy your reward." Tugging down at everything, Mitsuru got what she wanted, eyes widening in excitement at the sight of Ren's half-hard but already impressive cock standing at attention, making her shiver in elation as she grabbed hold of it and began to stroke it back and forth, hand eager at work as she brought him up to full mast.

Akira kept silent through her compliments, amazed to see the very different kind of Mitsuru suddenly before him, still a bit looser and more open than she was at work, but that stood to reason. It was hard to keep formal and commanding when on one's knees and giving a handjob. His fingers threaded through Mitsuru's hair as he encouraged her on without words, not pushing her into place but happily following after her head as it eased forward and she began to lick her way up his cock, adoring him with her mouth and getting to eager work on showing him what kind of 'reward' she had in mind.

Eager, broad strokes of Mitsuru's tongue ran up and down along Ren's cock, taking great care to move with an eagerness that didn't break out into too mad a dash, walking the careful line of balancing restraint with affection as she moved. It was a line Mitsuru knew how to walk, and did so with poise and grace, her gaze shifting between staring up with flirty delight at Ren as she licked him, and down at his cock as she planned out how to approach dealing with him. There was so much cock to deal with and she had to work with all of it, which left her plenty to think about handling as she approached it as well as she could, taking great care with how she moved and not wanting to get too carried away yet with things; there was a need to pace and to control that had to be considered here.

Mitsuru told herself this was about restraint even as she leaned in to begin sucking his cock down. She didn't want to go solely from licking to sucking, though, and after a few steady pushes forward she was quick to pull back and lavish his cock in even more oral attention, her tongue hungrily at work licking all along his shaft before she sucked him back down again. Calling Ren over to ensnare him had been the plan, but there was no accounting for him being so well hung, and Mitsuru could feel herself slipping out of her bearings a little bit in trying to contend with his surprising size, balancing need and control against how much she wanted him and the ways in which she felt herself burning up in the most delightful of ways.

But in Ren's mind, this was all-out cock worship at its finest, and he stared down with ravenous delight at the sight of Mitsuru hard at work, fingers lovingly and stroking her hair. "You're doing amazingly," he groaned, finally giving her some feedback, and it was a comment that made her cheeks burn up a little bit. She wasn't in a position to do anything but push onward boldly, moaning her way through the steady sucking of his cock every which way, the careful motion by which she pushed onward and showed him what she could do. His cock throbbed in her grasp as he felt her mouth hard at work, and his every tight breath was confirmation of how much he was enjoying her touch, and how much he wanted more.

It was a lot for Mitsuru to feel, as she tried to keep things under control and hold herself to high standards of composure, but the more she sucked Ren's cock the less she felt like she was really in control of that, sliding slowly into exciting, overly lusty fervor, ready to give in to her appetites and ready to just surrender. She took him down carelessly, moaning around his cock as her hand moved and she worked to impatiently, eagerly show him everything she could, to let herself slip out of focus and control for the sake of something fun and risky. Showing such a forward and uncontrolled rush of shameless, forward emotion to someone she had only barely met held obvious dangers for Mitsuru, but the danger was part of what made it so fun.

By the time she had Ren's cock in her throat, there was no way for Mitsuru to hold anything back now, as bubbling sounds of struggle rose up from her throat, but she kept onward, pressing forward boldly and doing everything she could to show Ren the treatment she had clearly been waiting to show him. Faster her head moved, faster her hand jerked, faster the moment spun out of control and the chaos took hold of them both. This was a lot, and Mitsuru was eager to keep it going and to let everything go their way as she kept sucking and slurping on his cock, leaving Ren looking like he was going to lose himself to the hot, throbbing bliss.

There was so much to contend with her, so many things for Ren to handle as he held himself tightly together, wanting to savour the sight of Mitsuru hard at work sucking his cock, but he was so ready to give in to it, so ready to lose himself. "I'm going to cum," he groaned, warning her of his impending release, and even that couldn't stop Mitsuru as she pressed boldly onward, working him over until he was losing himself and he couldn't hold back his excitement. His cock erupted, and Mitsuru tugged sharply back, catching some into her mouth but letting the bulk of his big, gooey load splatter all over her face, painting her features with the thick, gooey treat that made her eyes go wide as she took him all upon her.

Ren stared down at Mitsuru wearing his cum, startled by what he saw but so very excited, so ready for more. "Thank you," he panted. Was it right to thank someone after a blowjob? Ren had no idea, but it felt like he should. Especially coming from a woman as beautiful and classy as Mitsuru.

"Mm, you can thank me when I'm done with you." Mitsuru rose up to her feet, grabbing Ren by the hand and pulling him with her toward the bedroom, hips swaying seductively and snaring his gaze as she moved with confidence and control, brimming with the certainty this was an idea worth delving into further. She took him into her room and almost threw him onto the bed, a pantsless Ren happily settling down comfortably atop it as Mitsuru crawled eagerly forward, climbing up over him with a gleam of something hungry and wicked in her eye. She tugged at her jacket and tossed it off, then undid the buttons of her blouse, all while Ren stared at her.

"I didn't think you were the type for games," he teased, groaning as he watched her pull her blouse off and then go for her bra, her luscious breasts catching his gaze as she took hold of them and settled them down into his lap.

"They have their uses from time to time," Mitsuru mused as she wrapped her ample bosom around his slick, ready cock, using all the spit she'd left there to make for a nice, easy titfuck, one that could move on easily thanks to how sloppy and aggressive she'd been in sucking his cock. "But more important than games is seeing how someone responds to those games, and if they perform the way you expect them to."

"And how am I performing?" Ren almost felt dizzy with the mixed signals and the tense flirting back and forth as Mitsuru's warm, soft breasts worked along his cock. It was a bit chaotic to rationalize the differences in everything going on here, between the way she touched him and the way she looked at him, the words she did and the actions behind them. Everything mingled together in a mess of chaos and shamelessness, and he didn't exactly mind that, but with his dick aching and trying to keep things simple in spite of how Mitsuru's words teased at something deeper, he felt like he was torn between two extremes.

"Exceeding all expectations," she purred, leaning down to lick at his cock head as she kept the pace of her titfuck going. She didn't wipe off a single drop of the warm, gooey spunk left on her face, and from where she was poised there was a greater likelihood she'd take another facial ion the process. And yet she seemed utterly careless, not worried about the prospect at all as she continued to lavish Ren's cock with her breasts, moaning, "Even if you have played a little bit predictably into some of it, that is only because I assumed the best out of you. I knew from the moment you arrived at work that there was something more to you, and through the week I've only become more convinced that there is something special about you."

There was a distinct hot breathiness to the way that Mitsuru spoke that drove Ren wild as she laid the compliments upon him, and he felt himself squirming through the excitement. There was a lot of pressure upon him now as Mitsuru kept up her aggressive titfuck, showing off a different kind of affection now as, unlike with her blowjob, there was an air of control to this, no longer slobbering all over his cock as she worshiped it but now in control of everything, staring him down and making sure he knew that as he lay in her bed, she was calling the shots, and that her soft, pillowy breasts were around his cock only because she decided it was a cock good enough to earn it.

"Cum on me again," she moaned. "Show me what you have, and that you can keep going. You came on my face so much, but if all you're good for is one big load then I won't have as much use for you as I thought. So let me see it, Ren. Cum on me and prove your worthiness." It was a remark that drove Ren wild; even outside of the way that Mitsuru asked him to cum on her, the fire and firmness in her words lent something primal and exciting to this chaotic situation, made him shiver hotly about under the weight of her hungry attention. She was in control here and he found himself unable to resist her call or the sharpness of her command.

Pleasure surged up hotly through Ren, made him groan and buck and cry out Mitsuru's name as he lost himself to the pleasure, his cock erupting again and proving to his demanding boss that he was far more than a one-round kind of man. His cock erupted, and hot shots of spunk splashed up onto her face, but even more landed onto her breasts, streaking them with the milky seed that left Mitsuru's upper body looking like a bit of a mess now, as her chest took the brunt of the blast and her face had already been made a wreck of. And yet, from beneath the cum, Mitsuru couldn't hide her smile, composed and confident even with two loads on her body now.

"Very good," she moaned, biting her lip as she pulled up and began to start at her skirt. "Far exceeding expectations now. I think you're going to be an amazing part of this."

"Part of what?" Ren asked, but he received no answer. It should have bothered him, but he didn't really find the opportunity to object before Mitsuru pushed her skirt down and revealed that she was wearing absolutely nothing beneath. Her soft, milky thighs led up to a puffy mound already slick with need after what she'd done to his cock, and a deep, throbbing want overwhelmed Ren, left him speechless and without complaint or care about now but getting what he craved from Mitsuru.

"Get comfortable," Mitsuru said, and Ren happily shifted up along the bed until his head was resting down on a pillow, Mitsuru crawling eagerly forward, in control but accepting of her sexual needs and the back and forth of a healthy good time. The careful balances of keeping this evenly matched but with Mitsuru holding a slight edge felt all too easy now for Mitsuru as she steadied herself down into Ren's lap, taking hold of his cock and remaining firmly in charge as she sank her way down onto his cock slowly. "Now is when you thank you."

"Thank you," Ren groaned as he felt Mitsuru slide her way down his cock, her slick, tight pussy clinging tightly around him as she did so. That was exactly what he had been hoping for, raw pleasure igniting him as he shivered about hotly under her touch, his hands finding confident purchase upon her hips and his head ready to succumb to everything about her hot, slightly dominant allures. If Mitsuru had sat on her face he would have thanked her too, but to feel her settle into his lap and start to work herself up and down his cock was an even greater pleasure still, one he was absolutely ready to embrace with the utmost of glee and excitement.

"So respectful, even to a woman proudly wearing your cum," Mitsuru noted amid her moans, as she clutched Ren's shirt tightly and used it as leverage as she began to heave atop his lap, aggressive and eager in the way she sought to ride him as hard as she could. "You really are the man I've been waiting for." Her head rolled back as raw excitement bubbled up inside of her, her hips eager at work as she pushed down against the big cock she straddled a bit more confidently with each shove, ready to ride him as hard as she could for the sake of getting what she wanted. There was an almost chaotic freedom to this now, as atop Ren's lap she just felt too comfortable for her own good. It was all so right, so perfect, so welcoming. Maybe the real danger wasn't intimacy with a stranger, but connecting too openly with someone.

Their bodies moved together in frighteningly easy synchronicity, as Ren tapped into the rhythm of Mitsuru's bounces to thrust upward, meeting her in perfect counterpoint and driving the pleasure and pace up even harder in the process. His fingers dug into her hips and into her ass, as Ren held onto Mitsuru tighter, craving the closeness and warmth of her body and the certainty she was still there. Mitsuru, in turn, held tighter onto Ren, begging with her grip for him to remain beneath her as she kept moving. There was something brazen about this, something that Mitsuru hadn't let happen in so long that to finally be on the receiving end of all these pleasures once more almost felt too good to be true, and yet she knew that it was all true. All of it. That was what made it so special.

Raw, shameless moans rose up in unison, their voices intermingling as Mitsuru gave herself to the pleasure and Ren happily surrendered to whatever Mitsuru wanted, ready to give her anything. He hadn't come to seemingly bail his manager out of a problem just because he thought it would look good as an intern, but because he'd come to care about her, and it was clear now that Mitsuru felt the same, and he was even willing to overlook her foolish games for the sake of enjoying the sentiment behind them and how she'd used it to pull him into her bed where now he lay and beheld the majesty of Mitsuru with a heavy facial riding his lap as hard as she could, cum-splattered breasts heaving with each bounce and a pleasure-wracked expression giving him all the satisfaction he could have ever wanted.

"Cum in me," Mitsuru groaned. "I want you to cum in me, Ren. Don't worry, it's safe, I just--I just want to trust you. I want to be close to you! Please, Ren, give me this, let me feel it." Her head arched back, voice tightening and shivering as her heart beat hammered out of control and she found herself losing control before long. Within seconds she was a desperate mess crashing down into ecstasy, howling in orgasmic bliss as the pleasure tore through her and her body hammered down hard onto Ren's cock, her inner walls greedily clenching down around his shaft and begging for his seed.

Ren didn't hold back. He couldn't. Not with how much he wanted her. His body shivered and ached, the throbbing thrill of release overwhelming him completely as he gave himself up to the sweet thrill of release. He held tightly onto Mitsuru, pulling her hips down and impaling her all the way to the base of his cock, keeping her there as he came with unapologetic fervor, his twitching cock gushing forward with another big load, this time one that filled Mitsuru up and made her gasp and coo in excitement at the warmth flooding into her. He stared at her face eagerly, studying all the excitement and blissful warmth in how she looked down at him, like his creampie had finally brought it all together for Mitsuru.

Breathlessly, Mitsuru pulled off of Ren's cock and collapsed down beside him, shivering in warmth and bliss as she placed a hand over him and leaned down against his body. In the soft afterglow of hr hot, powerful orgasms, the last thing that Mitsuru wanted was to actually be away from him and his warmth now. "That was amazing," she purred. "And I have... I've needed that for so long."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ren said, smiling toward her softly, fingers reaching over to toy with her hair. 

"Although I suppose I should be more honest now. Yes, romantic interests were a reason I wanted you here and why I acted as I did, but there is..." She sighed, leaning in closer toward him. "I oversee a lot of things in the Kirijo Group that are not exactly public knowledge. And I've noticed more about you than just your looks. I think there's more to you than you let on, just as there's more to me than I've let on, and it's high time we discussed things, and I explained to you the Shadow Operatives."


	2. Mini-chapter: Coffee for Fuuka

Being recruited into the Shadow Operatives had Ren feeling like he was going to be on the receiving end of more important work than his entry level Kirijo Foundation internship had involved. But his first act as a secret initiative in the group was to get coffee for Fuuka, who still seemed to treat him exactly like an internet, at least until he came back with the coffee and she stuck her hips back toward him bent over her desk and being as direct as possible. “Lay the coffee on the table and fuck my ass.”

Ren didn't hesitate. How could he? He answered to Fuuka, but even more than that, the idea of pulling her pants down and fucking her taut behind was enough for him to move swiftly into position, guiding his cock forward and pushing deep into her tight ass, groaning as he got to work at fucking her. He watched as she tried to pretend she was working through this and distracted by the papers on her desk, but he could tell she was much more focused on getting fucked and just playing pretend, something Ren didn't exactly mind much at all as he pressed onward, pushing deep into her ass and working steadily back and forth in the process of fucking her deep and hard, his steady thrusts making a very important and firm point as he pushed onward.

“I can see why Mitsuru chose you,” Fuuka moaned, happily holding onto the desk as she felt Ren's thick cock pumping in and out of her ass, the pleasure keeping her shivering about hotly under the pressure of her touch. This was way more than Fuuka was expecting to feel, as he took eagerly to his task and had the cock to back up that firmness. She was excited, a shivering, eager mess giving herself up to the surprise of what Ren could do and how good every second of his steady thrusts felt in her needy ass. “Mm, and now she might have some competition in having your attention, because fuck is this good.”

Biting down hard on his lip and hammering into Fuuka with something to prove, Ren was focused on doing his best to show Fuuka what he could do, making an impression that came across surprisingly loud as he fucked her until they crashed into orgasm together, burying his cock deep into her ass as she pressed back against him, yelling out his name and surrendering to the confusion and excitement that followed. He came inside of her ass, pumping it full of warm, gooey seed that had Fuuka shivering and rocking back against him, feverish and delighted at the most satisfying anal creampie she had ever taken, hardly able to thing straight as her hand fumbled over toward her coffee. She bit her lip, hand trembling a moment before her fingers very obviously swiped across and knocked the coffee cup over the edge.

“Oops!” Fuuka gasped. “Oh, now you're going to have to get me another one, Ren.” Biting her lip and delighted by the feeling bearing down upon her, she was quick to add, “But you can have my pussy when you get back.”


	3. Yukari's Demand

Ren could tell pretty quickly upon arriving at Yukari's place that he wasn't there to conduct any kind of real 'business', mostly because of how quickly Yukari pounced him upon arriving. Mitsuru had told him to go visit her at her home. Finding out a rising star actress was involved in the Shadow Operatives certainly added something curious to this whole situation, but Ren did as he was told. Only thing was, he was there solely because Mitsuru and Fuuka had already told Yukari of how sexually gifted the new recruit was, and there was no way that Yukari could pass on finding out for herself, as she asked Mitsuru to send Ren right over, and immediately upon his arrival, she started at learning what he could do with great eagerness.

Lips shoved tightly against Ren's, hands in his hair and a warm, taut body shoved up tight against his. He wasn't worried or startled by Yukari's firmness or how forceful her approach was, in fact welcoming the way she so eagerly pressed against him, the surprise of how little his purpose here had anything to do with the clandestine matters he thought he'd be signing up for bothered him. Maybe it had something to do with being able to make out with a girl as pretty as Yukari. Probably that. Ren didn't care enough to look into it too much as he leaned in closer and kept his aggressive kisses bearing down upon her, eager to feel where this all went.

“Mitsuru didn't tell me you'd be so cute,” Yukari purred into his lips, walking him impatiently toward her bedroom, kissing him all the while. Ren stumbled back along with her, happily keeping up the pace and walking back until he was in her room. “Now get onto the bed, and get those pants off.” She was playfully commanding, firm and cocky in how she urged him onward.

Ren was happy to go along with it, pushing his pants down and settling onto the bed, nodding eagerly as he watched her lean in forward, grabbing his cock and humming curiously as she began to jerk him off. She wasn't particularly worried about being forward it seemed, eagerly grabbing him and starting to stroke his cock as she settled down onto her knees, confident and in control of the situation. Ren didn't mind that at all, happily letting her take the lead as she settled into place and licked her way up his cock, more appraising murmurs sounding more approving and confident than not, which kept him eager as he leaned in and eagerly awaited the surprise of where this was all going, hoping it was going to be somewhere good.

Happily slipping into position, Yukari leaned in and began to lovingly drag her tongue up along Ren's cock, moaning softly as she settled into the twisted fun of getting to work at him and his big dick. “This cock on the other hand, Mitsuru told me all about, and I've been waiting to get at it.” For all of her control and her confidence, Yukari knew there was only one way she could possibly handle his cock, and it was with intense, loving reverence. More licks followed, eyes closing as she savoured him, his size, and the fact that she sorely needed something like this. A cute guy with a big cock and the willingness to let a girl take charge was pretty much everything that Yukari could have asked for in a man.

The caress of Yukari's mouth licking and kissing its way all over his cock induced a profound and immediately exciting effect upon Ren, who tightened up in excitement as she began to work at his dick so carefully and lovingly. “That feels great,” he groaned, already completely on board for all of his as he settled comfortably into place and welcomed her eager oral affections. His fingers tread carefully through her hair, not wanting to be too forceful or pushy, but certainly wanting to show Yukari some affection back as she settled into work at adoring his cock.

Eyes flickering with excitement as she pushed on, Yukari knew she could walk the careful line of being in control while she worshiped Ren's cock just fine. She thrived on that line, in fact, fingers gripping his shirt as she pushed him back a bit, reminding him she was in charge and giving her more space for her head to rock about in all directions, free to adore wherever she felt like as she kept up the pressure on his cock, moans rising up hotter, bubbling out of control as she pressed on and showed him the depth of affection and shameless adoration that a cock like his so sorely deserved. Everything she wanted was suddenly laid sweetly out before her and all she could do was push forward and savour it as the tension tightened up hotter inside of her.

The treatment Yukari bore down upon Ren with was a flurry of attention that even she wasn't totally sure the next step of, which kept it exciting and dangerous as she switched from giving his tongue a thorough licking to sucking it right down into her mouth for a sudden hot, sloppy, quick back and forth that would make him gasp in surprise. Then she'd pull back only to slow the pace down hard and bury his cock in kisses, as careful and slow as could be. There was nothing that ever quite clicked about this in a way that Ren could expect, and that kept things exciting and spontaneous for both of them. A cock big enough for Yukari to want to surrender to her own whims and lusts was a rarity, but when she found it, she wanted to savour it as best she could.

Groans rose up louder and more eager as Ren felt the steady affection wear him down, the sweet embrace of Yukari's eager mouth driving him wild with excitement, enough to leave him aching for more as his fingers tightened in her hair and caressed her cheek, still careful not to push too firmly or lose too much control, remaining respectful and consistent through the throbbing pleasure of Yukari's hot mouth at work no matter how much he wanted to lose control and composure. “You're so good,” he groaned, not knowing what else to say about Yukari's incredible skills as she wore him down.

“Damn right I am,” Yukari replied between licks, quickly slurping him back down into her mouth and chasing on the thrill of worshiping his cock shamelessly. She was getting so wet and hot and needy that she could hardly believe how good this was all feeling, and the chance to get herself more tightly wound than anyone could bear proved so much better than she knew what to do with. Racing on back and forth, Yukari worked faster, showing her own desperation growing as she moved through the excitement hotter, wanting him to get off faster so that she could get hers next, and she didn't much care about holding herself back. Restraint was for people who didn't have sex as good as Yukari did, and she demanded only the best from her time and from the guys she fucked.

In short order the unrepentantly fast and hot oral treatment that Yukari lavished Ren with was just too much for him to handle. “I'm going to cum, Yukari!” he warned, gasping and shivering as the tension lit him up brightly and he was ready to just give in to the pressure utterly, succumbing without a care to all the brilliant sensations taking hold of him, and Yukari didn't relent on keeping up the pressure even as his hips bucked forward, his cock very suddenly erupting inside of her mouth and the eager actress gulping his cum down without a second of hesitation or shame, shivering in excitement as she pushed on and kept up the pace, right through his orgasm, until she had earned every drop and swallowed it all happily down.

When finally she was done, Yukari drew back, smiling brightly as she stared up at Ren. “Good job,” she said softly, praising him and once more just making a little push in reinforcing who was in control here, before she drew back and purred, “Now get onto your back, I'm going to ride you.”

There was something about being told that, about how certain and in control that Yukari was in how she said it, that drive Ren just absolutely wild. He couldn't ignore how hot it was to be pushed around as Yukari played at a very light and soft sort of domination removed from harshness or cruelty. He liked it, and he was happy to give in to it, rather used to it now after repeated 'consultations' with Mitsuru. It had just become normal for him to be enjoying this kind of treatment, so he didn't shy away from it as he slipped onto Yukari's bed, making himself comfortable and watching as she crawled up into his lap.

Reaching up her skirt and getting her panties off was all that Yukari bothered doing as she scampered up into position atop Ren, not caring enough to do anything else. She took hold of his cock and settled comfortable down, sitting on his cock without much of a care and getting right to work, moaning loudly as she began to ride him, pushing on impatiently. Sucking his cock had left her wet, needy, and hot, ready to take him on as hard as she could for the sake of getting the pleasure she craved and sought so badly.

It led to her not even bothering with anything but settling right down onto his lap and sitting on his dick, getting immediately and impatiently to work at riding his cock back and forth, moans rising confidently and hotly up from her lips as she began to work back and forth atop him. “That's what I wanted to feel!” she gasped, head snapping back in delight. “You're so big. And for today, you're all mine.” She bit her lip, hands grabbing at his shirt, clenching up into fists as she held onto him and showed off a very direct and aggressive pace when it came to how she rode a cock his size.

Ren didn't mind her using him as hard as she wanted at all, happily settling back, hands grabbing hold of her hips as he gave himself quite carelessly up to whatever the hell she wanted. “Show me,” he groaned, watching as she began to ride up and down his dick, moaning in excitement, his eyes falling onto her pretty face as it lit up with pleasure and she settled in for the long haul. There was something so exciting about being able to lie back and without a care just embrace the pleasure like this, and the way that Yukari seemed primed to court that kind of surrender kept him eager as he felt the slick embrace of her tight, hot pussy wrapped around his cock.

Doing all the work never bothered Yukari much. She saw it as a part of taking charge, and she was happy to do whatever it took to keep control and to keep things moving at the pace she wanted, leaving nothing to chance as she settled in eagerly atop Ren and showed him exactly how she liked it with a fervid, hot pace that saw her riding his cock feverishly, bouncing in place without a care as her whole body heaved and she slammed down onto his big cock to the hilt each time, a reckless and shameless show of need and lust that saw her spinning out in raw delight, letting the pleasure take hold of her without apology or shame. That was how Yukari liked it best, and she wasn't afraid to admit it as she pursued pure indulgence and need through each hot second of riding his cock.

“I'm surprised Mitsuru isn't keeping you locked away and a secret from everyone else,” Yukari moaned, licking her lips as she clutched Ren tighter. “You're so good I don't think I'd want to share if I discovered you first.” Her hips hammered away, refusing to slow down as she raced madly atop Ren's cock, loving every second of taking this pleasure as far as she could in pursuit of relief and getting off. She had loved sucking his cock and getting riled up in the process, but now she got to pay that off and enjoy the thrill of actually getting off too, and she wasn't going to stop until she'd done so.

Ren was eager to let Yukari have her way atop him as hard as she wanted to, groaning in excitement as she pressed on impatiently. His hips gave a little bit to the motion, rocking back and forth but not getting too quick or too hot into it as he tried to walk the careful line of giving Yukari what she wanted without letting himself get too carried away or crazy with it. There was something to be said for control and patience, and for letting the hot girl with a penchant for calling the shots ride him like he was a living sex toy.

There was no reason for Yukari to hold back her moans or pretend for a moment that this wasn't exactly what she wanted, crying out in delight and ecstasy as she raced feverishly on through the heat and the pleasure, riding his cock like she was going to lose her fucking mind. “You'd better have the stamina to match,” she warned him as she rode his cock faster, picking up the pace in the finishing stretch of her needy exhibition of pure lust and heat, refusing to slow down as the pleasure only got harder and hotter. Without any reason to want to stop, Yukari hammered on shamelessly, moaning louder and hotter as she let go of everything but the pure, desperate need to give in, shameless and hot and letting herself completely burn up as she hit her hot orgasmic peak with such fervor and sudden delight that she had to scream it out.

Ren had not been expecting such a vocal and crazed reaction from Yukari, as she howled out in ecstasy and let go of herself so utterly, but he didn't for a moment mind the opportunity, groaning in delight as she pressed down against him, her inner walls clamping down tight around his cock as her body begged him for his cum. Cum he gave her without hesitation, a gasping and feverish wreck losing himself to the rush of sudden, hot pleasure that burned through him. This was exactly what he wanted, and he raced through without a care, loud and hot as his hips gave one solid, hot thrust, harder than he had trying to hold himself back from as his body just gave in. He came hard, groaning and clutching Yukari as he let himself go completely.

Cum flooded up into Yukari's sensitive, needy pussy, making her yell louder as her spine arched back and she tugged on Ren's shirt hard enough that she almost ripped it, the sensations that burned through her body proving hotter and more intense than she could have ever hoped for, twisting and writhing in heat and excitement through the sensations that followed, through the shamelessness of giving in utterly. This was everything that she could have wanted, something powerful and primal as she let herself go, let her body succumb to the throbbing, buzzing heat. The feeling of warm, gooey cum filling her up was just too good for Yukari to not want more of as she relaxed herself.

Their bodies fell still and limp as they came down from their throbbing peaks, Yukari slumped down forward and smiling brightly as she stared into Ren's eyes. 'That was good,” she moaned. “Mitsuru's taste has never been better.”

“Thanks, I think?” Ren was a bit dismayed she used his sexual abilities to compliment Mitsuru instead of him, but he didn't complain.

“Mm, we should get some lunch, shouldn't we?” she asked, lifting up off his cock. “Let's go out, I'll treat you to something. I want you to have all the energy you need for when we get back.”

“What happens when we get back?” Ren asked, rising up off the bed happily.

“We fuck like an animals until we're too sore to keep going, then we can order out for some dinner. Then fuck again.” Yukari planted a quick, playful peck on his lips before she rose up off the bed and left him to follow after her.


	4. Aigis's New Attachment

Ren was quickly coming to realize what sort of insanity was sure to await him with any 'task' he was sent on, where meeting the other women of the Shadow Operatives was concerned. He didn't really mind it though, because so far he'd found himself ending up having sex with cute girls who couldn't keep their hands or their lips off of him, who all gave up themselves happily up to the idea of getting his cock inside of them and embracing the pleasure and chaos that came with that. It was almost a twisted dream too good to be true, but he was quickly coming to find that he just kind of had that effect on women, that he was able to pull these women into the excitement of giving themselves up. It was something special, something insane and exciting, and with that in mind he was happy to open himself up to new possibilities. Especially possibilities that involved the gorgeous women Mitsuru kept sending him out to. 

"Thank you for coming," Aigis said, giving Ren a polite bow as he came down into the workshop where he'd been told to help her sort out something she was working on. She had a friendly smile on her face, but the cute robot girl was very obviously a robot, something that Ren was a bit startled by, but which he politely didn't mention at all. "Mitsuru has told me a lot about you, Ren. I'm Aigis."

"Nice to meet you," he said, reaching out a hand toward Aigis, but she didn't accept it, regarding it quite curiously until he retracted to. "Mitsuru said you had something down here you wanted help testing out?"

"Yes, that is the situation," Aigis said, nodding and inviting Ren in closer. "I've been working on some new equipment, and I need a test subject. I thought Mitsuru herself would be coming down to do it, but she said she wanted you to 'be loosened up' and that she would be sending you instead." There was something almost a little ominous about the idea, and Ren shivered she guided him in closer. She walked over to a table, and Ren heard some whirring and metallic thudding for a moment, before Aigis turned back around to show that mounted now on her groin was a big dildo. "If you would please bend over for me, testing can begin."

Ren's eyes widened and his chest tightened as he realized what he'd been sent down here for. With a general lack of social grace, Aigis made quick and immediate her desire to peg him, and he was startled by it, far more than he knew what to do with. But at the same time, he didn't really know of any reason not to say yes to her, as she advanced in closer. Opening himself up to new possibilities, right? Not that he'd intended to be opening up from that end. Still, Ren felt like it was better to do it than to avoid the issue entirely and risk upsetting Aigis, even if this sounded utterly insane. He grabbed hold of his pants and began to push them down, and when he felt the dildo prod against his ass he let out a nervous hiss.

"I have already thoroughly lubricated this, for both our sake," Aigis said, hands grasping his hips as she tugged him up and straighter a little bit, preparing him with an almost clinical kind of precision, which was what startled him the most of everything happening here. It was sudden, it was confusing in ways he wasn't ready for, and it was way something so new and so hot that as the tip pushed forward and prodded against his ass hole he let out a nervous sound, a noise he almost choked on. The lube was very cold, and he was even less prepared for this as each passing second helped show him more and more of what he was about to get himself into.

"Alright, I'm ready," Ren lied. He wasn't as ready for this as he thought he was, and as Aigis pushed forward he found himself even less ready than he thought he was, gasping in surprise as Aigis pushed forward and claimed his ass with what was basically a strap-on. There was no way to be prepared for this, no way to get ready to be pushed into like Aigis pushed into him, so sudden and so quick he felt like he was absolutely ready to lose himself to the confusion. But all he wanted was to move on, and with that in mind nothing was going to stop him, even if he should have maybe slowed this all down.

Moving with a concern rooted entirely in wanting to test and work out the specifics of her newly mounted equipment, Aigis worked her hips back and forth, starting slow and careful as she rocked on, fucking Ren's ass patiently. She didn't get too quick or too deep, working him looser with each thrust. "I have read ample material on how to safely and properly perform anal sex with this," she said, all very matter of fact and distant as she worked. "They call this pegging, I believe. Though I do not know why." The words almost gave Ren some measure of relief, as he at least had confirmation that Aigis was taking measures to keep safe and sensible as she fucked his ass, which was something that would hopefully offer him some measure of safety as she worked herself in a bit deeper.

The sensation wasn't like anything he'd felt before, but he had to admit, it wasn't exactly bad. Ren groaned, fingers tightening down against the surface of the table he was bent over as the excitement took hold of him. He was definitely dealing with way more than he knew what to do with, and the deeper the toy went into his ass, the more he felt like he was in for something special here. There was something different about all of this, about the artificial shaft and the firm grip that didn't feel like it had any warmth or pulse beneath it. He was letting a robot fuck his ass, and there was nothing about this that felt quite right or quite like anything he'd known before, a distant mess of sensations far removed from everything he'd done with the other girls since he started working for Mitsuru.

But it wasn't bad. Wasn't wrong. He was a little surprised by that, as he felt her working up a steadier pace, a little deeper and a bit quicker. It wasn't a sensation he was used to, but it felt good enough for him to groan, pressing his hips back a bit more and encouraging her on. "I can handle a bit more," he said, and he was a bit more confident now in his assessment of how ready he was, eager to feel what awaited him and how this was all going to work. The odd newness of what was happening only made it even more exciting for Ren, as he pressed back against the thrusts, curious as to how this was all going to work and how the pleasure was going to grip him, but that oddness and confusion was part of what made it so exciting, part of what was really getting to him.

Aigis obliged, thrusting faster, holding tighter onto Ren as she pushed in further, fucking his ass a bit more aggressively. The friction began to hit his prostate, and the sensation was so far removed from pleasure he'd known before that he didn't know how to handle himself. Her thrusts loosed moans that almost sounded confused from his lips, his cock aching and leaking pre-cum onto the floor as she pushed on more confidently, taking it to him harder. "This is a fine position, but it is lacking in intimacy. I believe something else may work better for this."

Ren hadn't been expecting Aigis to be so strong, or to so easily turn him around, but he felt like he weighed nothing in her grasp. The robot girl pulled her strap-on out of him, turned him around, and then shoved him up onto the table further, his legs up in the air as she pushed forward and slammed into his ass again. Now, she fucked him without a care, pounding forward harshly as his ass felt ready and loosened up now, ready for her to go all out. But this time, she got to stare at Ren, got to watch his cheeks burn as he straightened out his glasses. She studied his response to the pleasure, curious about how he would take it and how he reacted to it all, wanting to continue to press on and have her way with him.

"Keep going," Ren groaned, keeping his legs up and accepting the frustration. His head rolled back, and he was so deep in the throes of the strange pleasure that he didn't even see Aigis reach down to grab hold of his cock, startled by the sudden firm stroking it received that helped double up on the pleasure. It wrenched a hot, needy,"Fuck," from his lips as he felt himself overwhelmed by her touch and by her aggression. This was a lot to handle, and Ren wasn't sure how to deal with much of it, struggling to hold back the logical conclusion of this bliss as it burned down upon him.

"You are enjoying this much more than I thought you would," Aigis remarked, as Ren moaned louder, shivering and bucking through the excitement. She was encouraged on by his every reaction, by the way he tirelessly and desperately offered himself up to the madness of giving in, of losing control and embracing her deepest urges. Fucking the new boy's ass was a task that Aigis took very seriously, and wasn't about to let anything get in the way of. Not when she had work to do and things to prove.

"Just keep fucking me," Ren groaned. Admitting vocally that she was fucking him and begging for more helped Ren clear a hurdle in this whole mess, helped him slide just a little bit further into pure madness. He was unable and unwilling to stop, owning up to the insanity without a care as the primal and the desperate burned up inside of him in equal measure. He was done, and he could not have been happier to be, his body shivering and bucking under the pressure as he gave in, as he welcomed the invitation of surrender and madness upon himself and let nothing stop his descent.

When Ren came, he came hot and loud and without a care in the world about anything other than pure surrender. "Aigis!" he yelled, head snapping back again as between her thrusts and the jerking of his cock he came unraveled, and he blew a big load all over her hand and his shirt as he lost himself. He'd never blown such a big load before, but the fucking of his ass had awakened something new, his prostate worked over to help produce something powerful and satisfying in ways he hadn't even begun to expect.

"There is so much!" Aigis gasped, startled by the size of his load, but oh so very enticed. "This first test is a rousing success, I think. You have responded to all the expected stimuli better than predicted, and I think we can now consider this equipment fully tuned."

Hazy and horny and so full of confusion that he really didn't know what to do with himself, Ren responded to the assessment the only way he really knew how, shoving forward to kiss Aigis. He startled the robot with the affection she was woefully unprepared for, but she returned the kiss, and he was surprised to find how capable of doing so she really was. "We should run more tests," Ren recommended. "Just to make sure that it still works right, you know? Can't be too careful about that."

"Agreed," Aigis said, drawing her hips slowly back. "I should fuck you some more." The way she handled it all so plainly only made it even hotter to Ren as he happily let this cute robot girl fuck his ass all afternoon.


	5. Naoto's Investigation

.Naoto was usually good for getting a read on people, but when it came to Ren, she found that things were all over the map with him. As a person he was more inscrutable even than Yu generally was, but even odder was the way that the other women among the Shadow Operatives were acting around him. First with Mitsuru, then Fuuka and Yukari, and then even, to the detective's utter perplexity, with fucking Aigis. Aigis acting odd around him just made for something that snapped any sense of restraint or hesitation in Naoto; she told herself it was best not to learn how, but she felt like she had to discover what was going on anyway, had to find out what he was doing and what interests all these women were having in the same man.

Like any good detective did, Naoto first started with observing from afar and building her case, watching him carefully, curiously, trying to figure him out and get a feel for what he was doing with these women that had them acting so strangely. But she didn't really pick up anything too strange; Yu's new position with the Shadow Operatives had him working in a very intern-like capacity for the moment, and he didn't slip up at all in the ways he went about his day and his duties.

Not even when Mitsuru called him into her office for a 'private chat'. Naoto had her ear to the wall, very carefully listening in, expecting to hear the sounds of sex. It had to be sex. Sex was the only sensible answer here. But as she listened in, she instead took in the sounds of Ren being briefed on things and given some more explanation and information about the work they were truly doing, followed by Ren relating to her more of his own stories about struggles with the shadows. Everything almost sounded normal and above board, until the story was interrupted by a tense groan and a gasp from Mitsuru of, "You came all over my hand! You still have this much after what you got up to last night with Fuuka? Incredible."

The sounds of actual moaning and kissing followed, then outright sex, and Naoto felt like she'd heard enough, Mitsuru kindly supplying her with all the information she needed. Naoto wanted answers, wanted to know why the new guy was sleeping around with Mitsuru and her friends, and why all of them seemed okay with it. Something here was off, and she was determined to solve this mystery and get to the bottom of everything about Ren's weird indiscretions. If nothing else, it seemed unbelievably inappropriate and unbecoming of otherwise composed women who really should have known better than to get involved in whatever was going on here.

Mitsuru, having sex at work. Simply unthinkable. She needed to understand what he was doing, and probably put a stop to it while she still could. Naoto resolved to find a time where she could corner Ren, deciding to stake out his apartment and wait for him to show up so that she could drill him with questions when he was off guard about what he was doing, what he thought would come of it, and if he realized how much of a distraction this could easily swell into. That was her biggest complaint, definitely. That there was a risk of everything getting completely out of control and losing sight of the core sensibility of their mission, and not that Naoto was heavily repressed and in desperate need of a date and a good lay. Nothing to do with that at all.

Which was why her confrontation led so quickly to her getting mating pressed on his apartment floor.

The big dick suddenly pounding into her definitely went a long way to explaining how people could be so okay with the kind of looseness that Ren was throwing around everywhere. Naoto trembled in guilty ecstasy as Ren fucked her from above, her legs up in the air and shaking from the force f his steady thrusts. Naoto wasn't prepared for this at all, but everything moved so quickly as she'd gone from asking him what he thought he was up to to having her pants on the floor and her panties hanging off of one ankle while he went balls deep into her with each powerful, feverish thrust. It made such little sense to Naoto, but she was completely past the point of being able to stop it now.

"Do you understand now?" he snickered, hanging over her eagerly, eyes locking with hers. He hadn't been intending to stuck Naoto in a position this dominant and completely fuck her raw, but it had happened and he wasn't exactly ashamed of it, let alone wanted it to stop. He felt a rush of pure excitement burn through him now as he pounded into her, deep strokes sinking his cock into her waiting snatch and showing a marked lack of mercy or shame toward Naoto in the midst of his feverish thrusting. This was the best way he could have chosen to make the case for himself and everything he was up to, letting Naoto feel the madness he'd inflicted upon the others and letting her decide for herself if she wanted to be a part of this twisted world too.

Her answer to which, so far, was an emphatic, gasping, "Yes!" as she stared up at him lustfully, shivering and twisting through the pressure and the heat of being taken on like this. Ren was out of control in the savage pace he fucked her with, showing off a fire and an aggression more feverish and wild than she could handle, but all Naoto could think about was learning how, enduring the most savage and relentless pace he could muster in the name of thoroughly using her, completely and utterly depraving the pent up and restrained detective as each thrust made her sink just a bit deeper into his clutches.

Naoto hadn't realized just how badly pent up she was until she was on the receiving end of a big dick pounding into her hard enough to remind her that she was rarely even taking care of her own needs, let alone having someone else properly tend to them. Ren's dick was doing to her things she'd almost kind of forgotten about, falling into a bit of a single-minded workaholic focus so intense that now she found herself dizzy and struggling to think straight under all of this pressure, so frustrated and tightly wound that she found it impossible to clearly place her thoughts in order or come around to the sensible conclusions she felt should have been much easier to wrap her head around.

And that felt good. As Naoto's hands tightened against Ren's shirt and she whined, "Fuck me harder," she let go of everything tense about herself, easing up on the worries and nerves that should have tightened her up and left her a special kind of hopeless. There was something so exciting about this whole mess, something she ached for more of as she leaned into the madness, embracing the chaos of Ren's desires. "Fuck me until I stop worrying about how hard you're fucking me, and I can't stop begging for more."

"I like the way you think," Ren teased, hands tugging her legs up as they tightened against his hips a little bit. He kept her flush against the floor, pounding away at her feverishly and letting his aggressions do the talking. "And I love even more how tight you are. You've needed this for so long, and I promise, I'll fuck you just like you need." He intended to make good on that too, as he watched colour fill into Naoto's cheeks, loving the way she squirmed in tension and desire beneath his touch, completely overwhelmed by his attention and his swift, merciless thrusts. The way she opened up slowly drove him eagerly down, helping him press boldly forward and really take it to Naoto, fucking her into acceptance and surrender without any hesitation at all. "And I'll fill you full of cum while I do."

The threat of being cummed inside of made Naoto squirm and shiver with more excitement than she would have liked to show, tense and worried about how this was going to end and what risks she was taking in the process, but she found herself so completely hopeless here that it didn't matter; Naoto burned with a lust too potent and too powerful for her to be able to distract herself back from. Naoto only sank deeper with each thrust, the hazy thrill of her lust getting the better of her as she worked back and forth to meet his hard pushes into her, amazed by how hot she felt, how much the throbbing, pulsating rush of excitement ached through her body. There was so little she could think about here other than giving in to all of it, but she was in too deep now to pull away. Naoto just had to roll with this and see where it went, no matter how utterly insane such a prospect truly was.

Her hips began to lift up off the floor a bit, meeting Ren's thrusts as best she could, but that only got her shoved back down against the floor hard, as he pinned her in place and used her savagely, showing off a side of him that Naoto was shocked and aroused by at the same time. It all came together for her, Naoto's understanding of how Ren was getting away with all washing over her, leaving her wanting to become a part of it too, wanting to embrace the desire and the want that had clearly given her colleagues something to enjoy. And now, Naoto could enjoy it too. Could enjoy something crazed and shameless, something pushing her closer and closer to a pulsating orgasm she felt completely hopeless in the face of, bucking against him and letting all of the winding pleasure take hold of her.

All of that tension reached its boiling point as with one powerful swell of excitement, Ren came, catching Naoto completely off guard and setting off within her something more intense and potent than she was prepared for. With a needy, thrashing howl, the poor woman came, feeling his cum flood into her as she'd been expecting, a gasping, blissful mes clinging to him as tightly as she could through the pulsating haze and thrill of having him upon her. “Yes, cum in me!” she gasped, pleading with him to pump his load into her, even if she found herself completely out of her depth here. “And don't--don't pull out of me yet. Keep fucking me, keep just fucking me absolutely--oh my god!”

Ren didn't need to be told anything. He kept fucking her through her orgasm, pounding away at her harshly. “I'm not stopping until I'm completely drained, you're a bit loopier for it, and I probably knock you up. That's just how tonight is going to go.” He wasn't about to hold back the chance to completely overwhelm her, as he kept up a startling and intense pace with her waiting, tight pussy, bearing down with unbridled glee upon her. His hands fumbled at the buttons of her top while he was there, and what he found as he opened it up was a startling surprise, tugging at the bindings around her chest, a pair of ample, perky tits spilling free toward his waiting grasp.

Without hesitation, Ren quickly seized hold of them, fondling Naoto's breasts while he kept up the merciless pace of fucking her pussy with impunity. “I can't remember the last time I felt so good,” Naoto whimpered, biting her lip as she stared up at him. “If I ever even did. I've never... never been fucked like this before. Never wanted so badly for a cock to never pull out of me. Or to have a guy fill me with cum. This is all so new, so...” She drifted off, dizzy and tense, too frustrated and needy to really be able to articulate proper thoughts and express how she felt. This was just too much for Naoto to handle, something more intense than she'd ever really been able to enjoy before, and she sank happily into the sensation and the heat behind his every thrust.

“So good that you want me to fuck you senseless, don't worry, I get it.” Ren didn't leave her the chance to find her thoughts as he worked something feverish into the madness. He felt like Naoto was vulnerable here, about to maybe even break a little bit as he went on through fucking her, pushing her closer to the edge, pressuring her with the heat and the chaos of something primal enough that he felt like she had no hope of keeping herself composed and controlled under it. He wanted to see how far he could push Naoto, how far he could drive these tensions and completely use her until she was utterly gone, until she was his. He fucked and fondled and pushed on with unerring fervor, and gave her everything he had, mind set firmly on laying utter waste to her.

“Yes, exactly that!” Naoto gasped. “Fuck me senseless. Fuck me so hard I don't care that you're cumming inside. Show me what it means to not have to care anymore.” For a brief, beautiful moment, this was going to be perfect, and Naoto wanted it more than anything. She bucked beneath his attention and his primal desires, overwhelmed by how good this felt, by how much he was able to light her up with. The pleasure had her drunk, had her writhing and twisting as he played with her breasts and used her more firmly and fiercely than Naoto knew how to handle. She'd never known pleasure like this before and she was completely unapologetic about enjoying it, about seeking everything she could get from this beautiful, wonderful moment. It was more exciting than Naoto was ready for, and she was shameless about offering herself fully up to this all, about giving herself completely to something beyond sense.

Ren was so happy to feel her submit to him and his madness completely, ready to show Naoto the good time she deserved, the relief she should have long since been lavished with by someone who cared enough to give her such attention and sweetness. He let all of that tension reach its boiling point as he pushed on harshly, grunting as his cock erupted powerfully and he let everything go, let hot, searing pleasure ignite him. He came again, and this time Naoto was left a thrashing, bucking mess, eyes rolling back as she came harder, legs wrapping around his waist and locking, begging him to remain inside of her as he came. His cum pumped into her without hesitation or shame, any dangers simply not mattering in the heat of the moment. They gave in to it all without hesitation, letting whatever consequences might come of it simply not bother them. Instead, they just embraced the heat, locking lips feverishly and gasping out in united ecstasy as Ren fucked her as loose mentally as he'd already fucked her loose physically.

But Ren wasn't finished yet. Naoto almost didn't realize it, until her senses came a little bit more into focus and she realized he was still thrusting, his promises all kept as he held onto her tightly, and all Naoto could do was whine and squirm in glee. “I'm going to have a lot of work for you,” she whined. “Because this is...”

“I'm going to make sure you never end up this pent again,” Ren said, and Naoto felt certain of his words and his honesty, ready to learn just how trustworthy and amazing this new recruit was. She'd read him all wrong, but now she was on the path to finding something much more delightful than she'd been expecting.


End file.
